Poseidon's How to's Issue 1 Photoshopping Skylanders
Hello and I am Poseidon133. Welcome to my first actually guide (Blog posts don't really count) In my blog series I will explain advanced stuff, so firstly I will not be explaining how to make logos, that has been covered by BHCreations. The are alternitives to Photoshop you can use (Eg. Paint.net and GIMP) This issue will explain things like recolouring skylanders, making covers and anything else. If there is something missing please let me know. Section 1 Recolouring Basic Varients and Dark Varients These type are the easiest to make, so not much explaining is needed. First get an image of the skylander you want (If you want to aviod work get one with a white background so you don't have to go through the trouble of erasing the background.) Go into Layers- Duplicate Layer, (or Ctrl-J). Now select the magic wand tool (Shortcut kay is W) and select the background. Most of the times it will select the background and not the skylander (Sometimes it doesn't recognise the background from the skylander so it selects some of the skylander. Next step is to select the Eraser Tool (Shortcut Key is E) The Shotcut Keys are convenient here as they are right next to each other. If it only selected the background, then it will not erase the skylander no matter how hard you try. Next deselect with Ctrl-D or select a part of the background you didn't get and repeat until the background is gone. If you wanted a transperent background then you should have duplicated the layer after you erased the background. Most cases if you are just wanting to experiment you don't even need to duplicate the layer. Next go Enhance-Ajust Colour-Ajust Hue & Saturation. The top bar- Hue adjusts the colour. Saturation takes out and adds in colour. Then their is a third bar called brightness. You can play around with that and see what you get, you can even tick the colourize box and see what it does. To get a dark skylander turn the saturation down all the way until it is balck and white if needed turn the brightness down. Use the magic wand tool on the eyes and use the eraser to add colour back in. Complex Varients and Legendary Varients Complex Varients are more complicated. For this duplicate the original layer multiple times, then on each each layer erase the background, using the magic wand tool so select out the colours you do not wish to be in the layer. If you are doing a Legendary Skylander you might want to pick a Skylander with two colours like Spyro but we all know he already has one. You get the point don't you. First go into Layers-Duplicate Layers (or Ctrl-J) Next make the background invisible by deselecting button next to the layer on the right side of the screen. Make sure you use the magic wand tool to select the background. Once the background is erased, Duplicate the layer to how many you colours you desire in your varient. Now while editing, make sure you make all other layers invisible. Category:Poseidon's How to's